1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of printing a raised pattern of liquid on a non-porous substrate. Depending upon the position of the reservoir of liquid within the printer, the pattern printed can be the same as the pattern of the printer screen or the resulting pattern may be an enlargement of the pattern of the printer screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,521 is directed to a printer with a printing screen and reservoir therein used for the purpose of printing a liquid.
The printer of the patent is normally used to print on a porous substrate and the liquid which passes through one aperture of the screen tends to blend with material passing through an adjacent aperture.